Kiseki no Sedai and their Messed up Families
by donkeyface
Summary: After one of their friends moved to Japan when they were little, they all found themselves slowly moving there as well, creating mahem and weirdness wherever they go. How will they all react after meeting again after all these years? Three OCs: Riaka (owned by SadisticDemons), Mizuki (my OC) and Yakeru (owned by WildCrazyThing). STORY WAS PREVIOUSLY OWNED BY SADISTICDEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

It was a normal spring day within Miami, Florida with the sun blaring down onto the kids running to school and elders playing different kinds of sport, people going to work, horns blaring on the busy roads and streets of the hot state.

Inside a house was a mother making the breakfast for her two twins who were naturally sleeping upstairs in their room. Two beds were pushed up against the faded blue walls on either side of the room, each containing a sleeping child. The two children laid there, the twins, one boy, one girl, it was 7:30 am, and next thing there was screaming up the stairs.

"Tatsuya! Mizuki! Time for school!"

The only sound was the groaning of a seven-year old girl, and the snoring of her twin brother, which was surprisingly loud for such a small person. Then the mother went back to preparing their packed lunch and breakfast, whilst waddling around the kitchen with her growing belly. Once again there was shouting, but this time it was deeper.

"OI! GET YOUR LAZY ASSES OUT OF BED!"

Then there was silence. Which was soon broken by the sounds of stomping up the stairs, and the door slamming open, causing the boy to flinch and fall out of his bed, a thump, and then a groan of "Ow, that hurts."  
>The girl didn't budge and soon, she was being dragged off her comfy bed, wrapped in her duvet, and out of the bedroom, by her father.<p>

The seven month pregnant mother waddled over to the front door as the bell rang. Opening the door, the woman smiled warmly at two more common faces around the house, a boy with unusual, natural dark red hair and a smaller girl with a more common colour of black hair. These two were the friends of the twins, Taiga and Riaka.

"Tatsuya and Mizuki will be down in a minute, you know the drill." stepping aside and letting the children in.

Stepping into the house and taking their shoes off out of politeness and walking onto the wooden floors, they stood there and stared at Mizuki, who was currently being dragged down the stairs wrapped in her duvet, by her father, wailing about 'why does school start so early' and the moral impracticality of it, while her twin brother, Tatsuya, slowly walked down the stairs behind them yawning tiredly. The visitors blinked, and tried not to snicker at the scene unfolding in front of them.

The father looked round at Riaka and Taiga, as they stood there, their hands covering their mouths as they try to hold back their laughter.

"Ah. Ohayou, Taiga-kun, Riaka-chan."

"Ohayou, Himuro-san."

A thin pale arm soon emerged from within the duvet, into the view of the youngsters.

"Hey guys."

Tatsuya stood there and blinked, before nodding his head, and walked to the kitchen to get his breakfast. Mizuki slowly emerged from her cocoon of duvet and raised herself from the floor, stretching and emitting strange noises. Everyone stared at her,

"What?" she looks at them all "everyone makes strange noises when they stretch." Shrugging her shoulders and walking into the kitchen after Tatsuya, in search of her breakfast.

Riaka skipped into the kitchen and stopped as she crashed into Tatsuya, falling backwards the younger girl started to blush drastically, as she stared at the boy's hand, stretched out in front of her. Meanwhile, Taiga walked past the two and went to sit down at the table, while their mother set out the bowls for breakfast.

~~xxx~~

After enjoying a rowdy breakfast full of name calling, food throwing, and scolding whilst being thrown out the house to begin walking to school, the four kids had to spilt, going to their specific rooms given to them on their timetables. Each of them agreed to meet up in the Gymnasium, during break, lunch and the courts after school, before heading home. After being forced into spending the torturous hours in the classroom, learning meaningless facts that they will never use again, all of them half listening and staring out the window, which was _far _more interesting. After school, they ran to the nearest basketball court to play a much needed two-on-two match, girls verses boys, which the girls won, and then headed home before they were grounded, again.

When Riaka ended up on her doorstep she saw her bags outside, with a plane ticket, some money, a passport and nothing else. Outside sat a taxi, which had just arrived, and a brief, unemotional letter, saying _'You're going to Japan, to live with your aunt and cousin. - Mum and Dad.' _The child sighed, knowing this had to happen eventually, as she jumped into the cab and left for the airport, feeling depressed at the realization that she might never see her friends again. Kagami watched out of his window, opposite her house as she left, wandering where the hell she was going, and when she would be back, thinking she was just visiting relatives, like she had done before.

That was the last time they ever saw Riaka, before finding out that the child had been sent to go live with her aunt and cousin in Japan, by her mother and father's orders, from a brief letter sent by Riaka a week later, and never heard from her again.


	2. Chapter 2

*PUNCH!*

Kagami fell back against the wall with Himuro towering over him,

"Why did you miss?! Is that supposed to be pity?! I don't remember telling you to hold back!" Himuro yelled whilst Kagami looked down in shame,

"I don't want to be your enemy, I want things to stay the same." Kagami finally spoke softly,

"I see…" Himuro replied, no longer yelling, "If you're going to keep going easy on me, because of that… I have no choice." He reached up to grab the ring around his neck, and yanked it off, snapping the chain it hung from, whilst Kagami, Yakeru and Mizuki looked on, shocked.

"I'll bet this ring on our next game! Today's game is a tie. If you lose the next game, we'll pretend this game never existed."

"But… you…" Kagami stuttered.

"You asshole! What the heck are you doing!" Mizuki, who had been silent up until now, shouted and stormed at her brother.

Meanwhile, the eight year old Yakeru crawled up to Kagami and sat in his lap, studying his face,

"You need a plaster!" She grabbed a smiley faced plaster from a little pouch she had attached to her waist (courtesy of Tatsuya and Mizuki, who were paranoid she was going to injure herself) and stuck it over the forming bruise on his cheek. "Now kiss it better!" she leaned forward and gave a little peck on his injured cheek, causing the boy to blush and stutter a thank you, the little girl just grinned back and giggled.

"It's ok Tigger!" Yakeru used her nickname for him, causing his face to turn a deeper red.

"Can't you put your pride away for one minute?! Are you even listening? Don't you walk away from me!" Mizuki screeched at her brother, who was beginning to walk away from her, "Tatsuya! Get back here!"

*Timeskip*

"Hey, where's Taiga?" Mizuki asked absentmindedly one morning, "I haven't seen him in a while."

"He left." Tatsuya replied shortly,

"What? What do you mean, left? Where'd he go?"

"He went back to Japan."

"When?!" Mizuki yelled alarmed

"The other day."

"And you didn't think to tell us?!" both sisters yelled in unison.

"Must've slipped my mind." He shrugged impassively.

"Why are you being such an unemotional bastard?" Mizuki slammed her spoon on the table and stood up.

"So we'll never see Tigger again?" Yakeru big brown eyes started to tear up.

"Probably not." Tatsuya looked at her and shrugged.

"Stop being so unemotional towards her!"

"I'll just go to my room." Yakeru hopped off her chair and sulked off,

"Now look what you did!"

The argument of the twins could be heard for the next hour, then they were completely silent towards each other for the next month.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" the ten year old asked repetitively.

"Yakeru, we're not even on the plane yet!" Mizuki yelled at her.

Yakeru huffed, "fine…"

A few moments passed.

"Are we on the plane yet? Are we on the plane yet? Are we-"

"DOES IT FUCKING LOOK LIKE WE ARE?"

"Swear jar." Yakeru pulled out a small jam-jar labelled 'swears'

"I thought we got rid of that thing." Mizuki grumbled pulling out a few coins.

"Nuh uh." Yakeru cheered smiling.

"Where's Tatsuya? He should be back by now."

Yakeru and Mizuki scanned the airport, quickly finding a crowd of young an old women squealing over Tatsuya.

"There he is!" both chimed pointing in their direction.

"Come on." Mizuki tugged her sister along and fought through the crowd "excuse me! Coming through! Twin sister here! Stop molesting my brother!" Mizuki called as she waded through reaching Tatsuya.

"Come on already, before we miss our flight." She tugged his arm,

"Are we there yet?"

"No! Where'd you wander off to anyways?"

"I went to the bathroom," he replied "then I got surrounded by girls."

"You're telling me!"

"Last call for flight 107 to Akita, Japan." The intercom lady sounded,

"Shit that's our flight!" the twins exclaimed,

"Tatsuya, say goodbye to your fans and grab the bags! I got the kid!" Mizuki ordered while she picked up Yakeru and ran through the airport towards gate 67 to board the plane.

"Weeee!" Yakeru lifted her hands and cried as Mizuki and Tatsuya ran through the airport, just in time to board.

After receiving a flirtatious glance from the female attendant at the gate towards Himuro, Mizuki groaned and tugged him along where they boarded and sat in their seats.

"Are we there yet?"

"WE JUST GOT ON THE PLANE!"

*10 minutes later*

"How can someone be so excited, and then fall asleep in a second?" Mizuki asked gesturing to the sleeping ten year old next to the window.

"Ssh, you might wake her, now is our time of peace." Her brother warned.

"True, what shall we do?"

*Another 10 minutes later*

Silence filled the cabin as almost everyone in the cabin was either asleep, or reading a book, including the Himuro twins, who had started a game of poker, and promptly fell flat on their faces asleep.

"Are we there yet?" a small voice mumbled.

"Go to sleep." Another sleepy voice mumbled back.

*Another three hours later*

"Anybody want food?" the air hostess asked as she rolled the trolley through the aisle.

"Food?" all three heads popped up at the mention.

"Here you go." She smiled cheerfully and handed the small family their food.

After a few chews of the near plastic meal, Yakeru whined "it tastes icky."

"What do you expect?"

"Can I have some sweeties now?" she asked innocently,

"No, now get some sleep."

*Timeskip the rest of the 21 hour 55 minutes journey, arrival in Japan*

"Yakeru?"

"Yes?"

"_Now _we are there."

"Yay! Can I have some sweets now?"

Both twins groaned, "no, you'll make yourself sick, and we have to find the apartment first." They said in unison, both looking at a piece of paper with the address between them.

"How are we gonna get there?" Yakeru asked looking up at them,

They thought for a moment,

"Taxi!" Mizuki called out.

*Timeskip to arriving at the apartment (yes there are a lot of timeskips, we got stuck)*

"Dibs!" Himuro yelled spotting the room on the right,

"Oh come on! Why do you get the biggest room?"

"Because I'm the eldest."

"Yeah, well I'm tallest!"

"If you keep fighting then I get the biggest room!"

"Stay out of this Yakeru!"

"Aw, no one listens – oh this one has a window! Dibs!" the ten year old shouted walking into the room on the left.

"I guess I get this one then, oh window! Dibs!" Mizuki entered the middle room, peering about.

Himuro sat in the corner of his new room, "I don't need a window, my room's the biggest." He muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

"I DON'T WANNA GO!" Yakeru wailed,

"YOU'RE GOING! LET GO OF THE TREE!" Mizuki tugged at Yakeru's ankles, trying to pry her from the tree,

"Come _on_! It's not that bad!" Himuro helped in pulling their sister,

Mizuki stopped pulling and sighed, "here, hold this." She handed Himuro an ankle and went up to Yakeru's ear, "If you let go, we'll buy you sweets after school."

At this Yakeru gasped and her eyes sparkled, she slowly slid down from the tree and turned to them hands clasped together, "you promise?"

Both twins sighed, "yes, we promise."

"Yay!"

Once that ordeal was over with the twins continued the short walk to Yosen High, talking about various clubs they may join, mainly basketball.

Students packed the entire outside of the school, certain people yelling out clubs to join and persuading people with flyers.

As they were walking they felt stares and heard gasps coming from around them, they looked around before Mizuki groaned,

"Not again, you're on your own, Tatsuya." Mizuki patted her brother's back and started to walk away,

"No, please don't leave me!" he whispered to her, grabbing her arm tighter, "they don't swarm as much with you around."

"Hmph, your fangirls, your problem." Mizuki tried shrugging her arm away, without success.

"Oh, look! The basketball sign-ups!" her twin brother smiled a little too innocently and dragged her over to the table where a woman and a (rather large) male sat watching them approach.

"Hello, welcome to the basketball sign-ups," The woman greeted them, nodding her head slightly, they nodded back and grabbed a form each, the woman (which they guessed was the coach) looked at Mizuki grabbing the player's forms,

"Oh, that's the player's forms, we have some forms for manager if you want."

Mizuki looked puzzled "eh? No, I want to play," She pulled the slip of paper towards her "it's a unisex team, right?"

The coach looked thoughtful for a moment, "yes, it is, but, are you serious about basketball?"

Mizuki lifted an eyebrow "um, yes, otherwise I wouldn't be here?" she continued filling out the piece of paper, occasionally looking up at the boy sitting next to the coach, who was wide eyed and slack jawed, occasionally mumbling something about girls and basketball. Mizuki raised an eyebrow at his behaviour before filling in the last blank space.

The coach took both forms back and looked them over before nodding at them both,

"See you both at try-outs."

Both teens bowed and turned to walk away,

"Umf!" Mizuki had managed to miss the giant behind her, and successfully collided into him.

"Ow," she rubbed her nose "sorry," she gasped when she looked up at the boy in front of her. His purple eyes looked down at her in boredom as he munched on a packet of crisps. He grunted in response,

"Are these the basketball sign-ups?" he asked,

"Yes." She answered, and moved out his way so he could get to the forms,

"Mizuki, you're staring." Himuro smirked at her,

"Am not!" the girl snapped and started dragging her brother away,

"And guess what?" Mizuki looked at Himuro with interest,

"What?"

Grin getting wider, Himuro tugged Mizuki's head down and whispered in her ear "he's taller than you."

Mizuki's head snapped up and she glared in the direction of the purple boy who dared grow taller than six foot five inches.

"Shut up." She growled, causing Tatsuya to chuckle.

*Later*

When it was nearly time for basketball try outs Mizuki could be seen sleeping in her classroom. Her brother, noticing she wasn't anywhere near the gym, rang her mobile, and received a sleepy answer,

"Tatsuya?" she paused to yawn, "what is it?"

"Time for basketball try outs, where are you?"

"Shit!" the line went dead and Himuro rolled his eyes and let out a huff at his sister's antics. Meanwhile everyone parted for the six foot five girl stampeding her way to the gym, thanks to her long legs she got there reasonably quickly and changed in her record timing for being late to something, throwing clothes off and yanking her gym shorts and shirt on.

Before she reached the gym doors she stopped and calmed herself before she ran into it, after all, she didn't want to run into a set of pull doors on her first day did she? She pulled open the doors and walked in, heads turned to her and she instantly spied her brother's similar head of black hair and eye glaring at her discreetly. She grinned and walked over to him,

"Thanks for calling me."

Himuro sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "you were almost late for the only club you'd possibly like."

"Ah, but I wasn't. Thank you, brother," She hugged him tightly, then pulled away and patted his head "hehe, I'm taller than you." She added, causing him to scowl and smack her hand away.

"Baka." Mizuki snickered at his petty insult, she knew how to break his calm exterior and embarrass him. Tatsuya may be older, but Mizuki was taller, and in her mind, that gave her every right to act older and pester him whilst getting away with it.

The doors opened again and the twins turned to see the same woman at the table earlier. She paused at the doors and scanned everyone, one eyebrow raised until she came to where Mizuki and Tatsuya were standing. The pair looked around to see the rest of the students that showed up were staring and whispering, and hadn't seen the coach. The basketball team was made up of males, so seeing Mizuki, a female, was strange, especially at basketball try outs; most thought she was just there to cheer for Himuro, for he had already proven popular with the ladies, but were confused as to why she was in gym clothes.

The coach coughed to gain everyone's attention,

"Alright, line up!" she barked, just to make sure they knew of her presence. The boys scrambled into a line with Mizuki and Himuro on the end. The coach stood in front of them all and scanned them, three other boys stood on either side of her, obviously regulars from last year. Out of the corner of her eye, Mizuki noticed the tall purple haired boy she'd bumped into earlier, it was impossible not to, he was _taller _than her.

The woman continued scanning them, walking a bit closer to inspect them more, the boys stayed where they were and whispered, gesturing to different players. Finally the coach came to Himuro and Mizuki, she looked up at them both,

"You're the girl who wanted to be on the team," she remembered, "are you serious about this?"

"Yes." Mizuki frowned slightly, she didn't like answering obvious questions, if she wasn't serious about playing she wouldn't be here being gawked at by hormonal teenage boys.

"How good are you both?" her piercing gaze unnerved the twins a bit, and they looked at each other determinedly before turning back,

"We're good." They said in synch. The coach gave a small smile and turned back to the rest of the line.

"I am the coach of this basketball team, You may call me Coach or Coach Araki. I don't tolerate laziness and slacking off in my practises. You only stay if you're serious about playing basketball for our school. On the signup sheets you wrote down your supposed skills, you will play some practise games so we can evaluate you. Split into teams of five and find a set of bibs." She gave a short speech and people were already looking nervous. Most boys went with their friends or taller people (the purple haired boy was picked off quickly), Himuro and Mizuki stuck together and found some stragglers who didn't know anyone, they were a bit nervous to play with Mizuki, or be near her. She sighed as some of them stared in wonder at her, for she was taller than all of them.

Their small team found a pile of black bibs and slipped them on. They looked to a whiteboard everyone else was crowding around near the bleachers and wandered over. On the whiteboard was a table with the team colours and who they were against.

For the first couple of practise games (which lasted about ten minutes each) the black bibbed team were on the bleachers, talking about the other teams playing.

The colours at the moment were navy vs yellow, and Mizuki seemed fixated on the purple haired boy easily blocking everyone's shots. She frowned at him, she was still upset at the thought of someone taller than her. And her staring did not go unnoticed by her brother.

"I bet secretly, you like him being taller than you," Himuro whispered in her ear "you enjoy the thought that someone is superior to you."

"Go to Hell Tatsuya!" she snapped at him, pouting as she watched.

"Just accept it," he leaned in closer, "he's taller than you." He whispered quietly.

"I will not accept it! It's not true! Stilts! It has to be stilts! Or _heels_!" she growled, scrutinising Murasakibara.

Himuro was enjoying teasing his sister for a change, he didn't get to do it often, and he was going to hold this over her head for the rest of the school year, or her life.

"Come to think of it, most of the basketball team here already seem to be taller than you," he smirked "and you also seem to be the only girl here."

"Shut up!" Mizuki looked ready to punch him.

"Hey guys! I found you!"

Both teens looked to the doors to find a brown haired child… their sister. Yakeru. Who should be in middle school at the moment.

"Crap. Why is she here?" they whispered. Both twins got up and stalked their way over to her.

"Yakeru, why are you here? You should be in school." Himuro frowned at her,

"But it's boring, and all the other kids are mean to me, and you're nice!" the twins sweat dropped at the straightforwardness of their little sister, who seemed to have picked up bad habits from her older sister.

"She gets this from you, you know." Himuro stated, it wasn't even a question.

"Why the hell do you blame _everything _Yakeru does on me?" Mizuki exclaimed.

" 'Cause it always is…" her brother stared blankly at her.

The twins were so in depth in their conversation that they didn't notice the runt of their family wonder off to the court, until there were shouts from the players. The two watched in horror as the child walked up to the tallest, much to Mizuki's distaste, and stuck out her arms.

"Up." She smiled brightly at the giant who stared at the child in front of him. Mizuki at this point was getting pissed.

"_It's __**me**__ who Yakeru always asks to be picked up by, because everyone else is always __**shorter than ME**__! _That's what you're thinking right Mi-zu-chan~? Himuro teased his_ little _sister's height complex. All Mizuki did was glare daggers at him as she dragged his sorry-to-be ass to the bane of their existence.

As they were on their way over to Yakeru and the giant, their path was obscured as the Coach Araki shoved her kendo stick in front of them accusingly. "What is that Brats relationship with you." It wasn't a question, but a command for an answer.

The twins glanced at each other and had a mental/eye conversation that only they could understand

_Do we lie? Say she's just some random kid we found? _Mizuki asked.

_No, what would our parents say? _Himuro argued.

_But if we say she's our sister and she insults the coach, __**we may never get on the team! **_Mizuki stressed. Himuro nodded in agreement.

"Mizuki! Himuro!" The dreaded sing-song voice came, the twins looked around to find that their denied little sister was on the shoulders of the giant from the yellow team who have stopped playing to watch the spectacle.

"Well? Don't keep me waiting." Coach Araki said impatiently, tapping her kendo stick on the gym floor.

The twins gulped at the thought of what could, and most likely _would_, happen. The group watched as the giant let the child down at her request and she skipped to stand in front of the woman who was older than she looked. Yakeru stared at the puzzled woman who stared back at the child with more of a strict force.

_Oh shit, she gonna do it!_ Mizuki commented.

_I think I have duct tape in my bag, I can run and get it?_ Himuro replied.

_I have longer legs, I'll get there faster!_ For once Himuro thought that Mizuki's height complex came in handy for once. Just as she was about to sprint for the bag, the 'Brat' opened her mouth.

"You're…" she trailed off and the twins froze in place.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, _they panicked in sync and then they suddenly looked at each other. _**Let's hit her.**_ Himuro was raising his fist, and Mizuki was ready to catch her when the 'Brat' finished her sentence that could ruin the twins' whole high school life. Forever.

"You're pretty." Yakeru smiled at the coach.

Mizuki and Himuro dropped to the floor in relief. "Yokatta~" they sighed in sync.

Coach Araki was quiet for a moment and this caught the attention of the twins, as they glanced up they saw what they didn't expect from such a straight-laced woman.

She was crying. "Can I keep her?"

The twins snapped their heads to looked at each other. Mizuki whipped out a contract form – that she kept on her person just in case of _these _situations –and Himuro pulled out a bowler hat, a black fountain pen and a cigar which Mizuki held a fake lighter to as he spoke in perfect English.

"_If you can please sign, here, here and here Ma'am._" They looked at the Coach expectantly. Sweat was dripping from their faces at the excruciating tension of the dramatic and life-changing moment for their family.

_Mum and dad would be proud!_ They thought with imaginary rainbow tears in the corner of their eyes.


End file.
